


A Passionate Reunion

by QueenOfDarkDesire



Series: Passion [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Extremely Horny Anakin and Obi-wan, Frenzied Rough Consentual Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mates., Orgasms, Sexual Frustration, Sexually Driven Anakin and Obi-wan, Smut, Spontaneous sex, Teasing, True Love, Wall Sex, nuzzling, omega Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/pseuds/QueenOfDarkDesire
Summary: Anakin and Obi-wan have been on separate back-to-back missions for almost three months. They haven’t seen each other at all in that time. So when they are finally called back to the Temple for a well deserved break ... Neither of them have sleep in mind.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Passion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735348
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	A Passionate Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blazing_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Darkness/gifts), [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/gifts).



> Just a nice, smutty fic for you all to enjoy. I don't know where it came from or what inspired it ... Two hours ago this idea didn't even exist, it came out of nowhere and I am so glad that it did. This was so fun to write! 
> 
> I'm gifting this to Blazing_Darkness and Demi_Fae as a surprise for their ongoing support. It means the world to me and I just wanted to show my appreciation.

The door had barely closed when Anakin roughly jerked Obi-wan close and crushed his lips against his in a wild, impelled kiss. It was intense and powerful. The Omega clung to his Mate - who he hadn’t seen in months. 

“Did you miss me?” Obi-wan asked breathlessly as they finally broke apart, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

“Stop talking.” Anaki replied - equally breathless - as he shook his head before capturing the Alpha in another kiss. 

They both moaned in pleasure in between kisses as they frantically pulled at their clothing. Their hands yanked and tugged and tore off their robes and they both heard something rip more than once. Not that it stopped them. They were only focused on one thing. They had both been sexually frustrated for far too long. The only thing that mattered was relieving the overwhelming need that had built inside them during their time apart. 

Finally - after what seemed like infinitely longer than the few seconds it had actually taken - the Alpha and Omega stood naked in the middle of the living room of their shared quarters. They were still lip-locked, both making desperate growls and whines of pleasure as they practically attacked each other’s mouths. 

When they broke apart again, there was a primal - almost feral - gleam in Obi-wan’s eyes as he raised his hands to Anakin’s chest and shoved him back against the wall. Everything happened very quickly. As the older Jedi lifted the Omega’s left leg to give himself access and slowly pushed into his soft, warm supravagina with one long thrust. They both let out synchronized moans of pleasure, before the Alpha immediately set an almost violently fast pace and the room was filled with their loud, impassioned cries. 

Anakin used his left leg to pull his Mate closer as his hands dug into his shoulders. His action drove the cock deeper inside him and he let out a ragged cry as he leaned forward to kiss him again, wrapping his arms around Obi-wan’s neck to draw him even closer. At the same time the Alpha’s hands lowered to grip his thighs and lifted his legs, and the Omega instantly wrapped them around his hips. 

They were entwined together, moving in tandem. Every moment brought them closer to the release they so desperately needed - and had been yearning for since the moment they parted. Pleasure coursed through them like an inferno and because they could each feel the other’s emotions, it amplified their own feelings turning ‘simple’ pleasure into exquisite ecstasy that increased with every second. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. Each rapid, powerful thrust sent them further over the edge until the Alpha and Omega were worked into a pulsating, moaning, writhing frenzy against the wall--

They came together, both screaming in bliss. Their bodies shuddered and spasmed as they clung to each other, nuzzling the other’s neck affectionately. 

Panting for breath, Anakin tilted his head and whispered in his Mate’s ear. “I did miss you.” 

“I missed you more than you could ever imagine.” Obi-wan answered, still nuzzling and nipping the Omega’s neck.

Still craving the Alpha’s touch, Anakin pulled his head back so he could look into his face. “Why don’t you prove it?” 

With a laugh, Obi-wan pulled out of the Omega and lifted him right off his feet. He carried Anakin toward the bed and let him fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. They locked eyes as he joined his younger Mate on the bed. He pulled him on top of him and jerked his head down to his. 

The Alpha’s kiss was raw with intensity that made his heart beat faster. He could feel Obi-wan under him, their skin moving softly together, like the finest of silk. 

Their tongues were tangled together as Anakin moaned when he felt a roaming hand enter from below moving fast and gentle inside him that sent bursts of pleasure through him with each thrust. In seconds he was breathing fast and his eyes rolled back as he began rocking his hips, moving in time with Obi-wan’s fingers. Suddenly in one motion Anakin found himself gasping as he was flipped over. The fingers disappeared and were instantly replaced with the Alpha’s cock. He moved at a slow, controlled pace this time. Every thrust was perfectly angled so that he hit his Mate’s g-spot every time. 

Obi-wan began kissing from Anakin’s neck to his stomach. His hands moved lightly over his body. Then he started licking and using his fingers all at once, watching the Omega’s reaction, feeling how his legs moved. He felt a sense of mischievousness as he watched his body writhe beneath him. He leaned down to whisper in Anakin’s ear, “I’m going to make you beg for it.”

The Omega just let out a moan, unable to articulate a response. In seconds The Alpha was on him again, fucking him harder, just long enough to intoxicate his mind before stopping again. Anakin groaned as his body shook with pleasure. If it was begging Obi-wan wanted he was going to have to stop long enough for his brain to start working again first. 

Unfortunately - or perhaps fortunately - when he didn’t immediately beg for release, the Alpha started moving again. He used his hands, lips and tongue to his advantage - sending waves of euphoria through the Omega with every touch. 

The Omega’s desperate moans were combined with happy purrs now. He had wanted this for so long now. He’d imagined it a thousand times - but it had never been enough. He’d craved his Mate’s touch; his tongue tasting his breath, his hands plundering his body, his cock buried deep inside him. His eyes closed as he gasped and moaned and cried in pleasure. They were both caught up in the moment. It was like they’d never left each other. They could sense everything, through the immense, powerful, intimate bond between them. 

Obi-wan’s hands pinned him to the bed as he quickened his pace and The Omega couldn’t take it anymore. Anakin groped for him, as though he were blind. “Obi-wan ... please ... please...”

Smiling with delight, Obi-wan quickly dipped his head and kissed his Mate again, slipping his tongue past eagerly parted lips. His own pleasure mounted as he drove them into an even faster pace. And just like that, as they started screaming for each other, it was all over. Anakin arched his back as the Alpha pounded into him, his knot inflating to lock them together as they both screamed out their second dual release. 

For a moment they laid next to each other panting until they caught our breaths. Then Obi-wan’s warm hand ran down the Omega’s body and he shivered. The Alpha pulled him close and kissed his forehand. “Have I proven how much I missed you yet?”

“Hmmm...” Anakin pretended to ponder his answer as he grinned up at his Mate. “... Nope, I’m not convinced.”

Laughing at the cheeky response, Obi-wan cupped his face in his hands and kissed him - deep and slow - pouring all his love and longing into it. “How about now?” He asked, slightly breathless as he pulled back.

“Nope.” Anakin gasped as he struggled to catch his breath, “You’ll have to do better than that.”

“As you wish.” His eyes never left Anakin’s blue ones as he began gently rocking and grinding his hips, shifting his knotted cock inside the Omega with every movement.

Gasping at the instant flood of pleasure, Anakin smiled widely as he looked back up at his mate. His breath came in short, shallow gasps. His fists clenched into the sheets as his body shuddered with every roll of his hips. He _loved_ this - the feel of Obi-wan’s full, hard length inside him, of his weight on top of him. Wanting to surprise his Mate, Anakin began thrusting his own hips upward in time with the Alpha’s rocking mini-thrusts - and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Obi-wan.

Unable to speak through the _indescribable_ pleasure from the Omega’s bucking hips, Obi-wan sped up his pace in response. With a few more fast rolls of his hips, the Alpha felt his knot deflate and instantly began thrusting again - pulling out and plunging back in over, and over and over again.

There was no warning for Anakin. One second Obi-wan was only grinding and rocking and rolling his hips and the next he was pounding into him, thrusting hard and fast at a frenetic pace that had him panting and moaning and crying for more. The suddenness of it only added to his pleasure as Anakin let the Alpha pin him down by his hands. He laced his fingers around Obi-wan’s, staring up into his face as he continued thrusting his hips upward. There was nothing controlled about this for either of them. Both Alpha and Omega were were driven by only instinct and desire now that had been pent up for so long. 

They were moving at an almost painfully hard, fast, but also _perfect_ rhythm. The sound of their growing cries filled the room. They moved together as though they had become one. As Obi-wan thrust down, Anakin thrust up to meet him. It was as if their bodies were performing an erotic writhing, rippling, undulating dance. 

Anakin whined and gasped in pleasure with every thrust. Then - when as he thought it couldn’t get any better - Obi-wan bent forward, pinned his wrists to the pillow above his head and began to fuck him hard enough to drive his hips down to the matress. His eyes were wide and his breath escaped him in one long, drawn out whine. He was so close! And it felt _so good_. 

Obi-wan was just as close as Anakin, he gasped and groaned as each frenzied thrust made him burn with pleasure and brought him closer and closer to release. He was going at a blinding pace now, urged on by his Mate’s insistent whines and purring moans. The Alpha panted with every breath as he slammed into the Omega again, and again, and again, and again--

Until finally, they came together again with _howling_ _screams_ \- that unbeknownst to them reverberated through the Force and was heard by every Jedi in the Temple. One last thrust drove his fully inflated knot inside Anakin again and Obi-wan collapsed on top of his Mate, shaking from overwhelming pleasure and exhaustion.

They both lay like that, utterly spent and completely satisfied. The agonising sexual frustration they had felt every moment that they had been apart was gone. They had sated the ever growing burning lust and need that had tormented them. Now - at long last - they could rest. 

His breath trembled as Anakin nuzzled the left side of the Alpha’s neck, “I missed you so much.”

“So did I.” Obi-wan returned the affectionate gesture, pulling the Omega into his arms as he rolled them onto their sides.

“I was _miserable_ without you.” Anakin whispered, burying his head into his chest as he clung to him tightly - as if he were afraid he would disappear if he let go.

Cradling him in his arms, Obi-wan nodded in understanding. “I was the same.” He’d _hated_ every moment he had been apart from his Mate. 

Tilting his face up to look into the Alpha’s face, Anakin shook his head. “I never want to be away from you for that long again.” He said vehemently, staring into his grey-blue eyes. “Never, ever again.” 

“Never again.” Obi-wan agreed with a firm nod, “I will never leave you again, Anakin. I promise.” His tone was filled with conviction as he drew the Omega closer against his chest. “I love you.” 

Sighing happily as he snuggled up against his Alpha, Anakin murmured sleepily. “I love you too.” 

“I love you _most_.” Nuzzling his face as the Omega’s eyes closed, Obi-wan pressed a soft, tender kiss to his lips. “Sleep well, my beloved.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please read and review. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks.


End file.
